Hiccup the Hearted Soldier
by The Comrade
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is a runt of Berk, but he wants to prove that he isn't. When Eastern Europe is attacked by the Nazis, Hiccup decided to do what a runt wouldn't do. Sorry if I rushed this. I usually get carried away. Hiccup/Astrid. Ghost/Emil. Lemons. World War Two AU. The Other Characters are Ghost Smitov (Hiccup's Best friend from war) and Emil Ergo (Ghost's crush)
1. Hiccup the Enlisted

"Why do I always wake up at 5:00 a.m.?" Hiccup ask himself as he gets out of bed and pulls out a shirt, jeans, and boxer. He grabs a towel and went to the bathroom. He looks at the mirror and looks at a scar under his chin.

"At least, it's not noticeable." He said as he turns on the shower and gets out of his clothes. He steps in the shower and closes the curtains. After showering for 20 minutes, he gets out, dries himself, and puts on his new set of clothes. He walks out of the bathroom and goes downstairs to eat breakfast. He looks in the refrigerator and looks for something to eat.

"All right, let's see what I can have." Hiccup said while he looks what's to have for breakfast. He takes out some ham, eggs, and cod. He puts them on a plate and warms them up in the microwave for 3 minutes.

* * *

><p>After eating his breakfast, Hiccup looks at the clock and it was 5:45 a.m. School starts at 8:15. He turns on the TV and watches the world news.<p>

**News**: _Breaking New from the Eastern side of the War in Europe. SS Wehrmacht has invaded 3 Soviet cities Leningrad, Moscow, and Stalingrad. Soviet leader, Josef Stalin ordered a no retreat in both cities causing Soviet casualties to increase._

"Those damn Fascists." Hiccup said as he shook his head and turned off the TV. Hiccup was totally against the Nazi era in Europe. Even though Berk is neutral, Stoick hated the Nazis. Hiccup doesn't understand why Stoick can't just go to war.

"Morning, son."

Hiccup turns around and sees his father, Chief Stoick Haddock the Vast of Berk.

"Morning, dad."

"Anything on the news today."

"Well, SS Wehrmacht invaded 3 soviet cities."

"Those damn Fascist."

The phone rang and Stoick went to answer it.

"Wait, what time is it?!" Hiccup shouted in his mind as he looks at the clock and it was 7:30. He got up, grabbed his jacket and drove to school.

* * *

><p>When he got to the school, Hiccup drove up to the parking lot and parked his car. He gets out of his car and walks to the school door. He sees no other, but Berk's most beautiful and skilled girl, Astrid Hofferson. walking toward him. He opens the door for her to let her in.<p>

"Thank you."

"Y-yeah, a-anytime." Hiccup stuttered as Astrid walks pass him leaving the scent of her perfume behind. Hiccup loves the smell of her perfume. He could smell it all day.

"Gods, you are so beautiful." Hiccup whispered to himself while he goes insides.

He goes to his locker and puts his bag away and take out his homework and books.

"Hey, Fishbone!"

"Oh, great." Hiccup said to himself as he turns around and sees Snotlout.

"Lunch money, now."

Hiccup grabs 5 dollars, but he made a decision and put the money back and look back at him.

"You know what, no." Hiccup said bravely.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no."

"Fishbone, I'm going to give you one more chance."

"You can get your own damn lunch money."

"If you don't give me your fucking lunch money I'll..."

"Go ahead, the teacher is watching."

Snotlout looks at the teacher who was watching them.

"This isn't over" He said

"It's never over to you, Snotlout" Hiccup said as he looks at his sketchbook.

While he was drawing, Hiccup heard a distressed yelled from a blond, beautiful girl, Astrid.

"Leave me alone, Snotlout!" She yelled.

"Come on, babe, I want to take you to a nice place and have a great time."

"For the last time, Snotlout, I'm not going to go out with you!"

Before Astrid could leave, Snotlout grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"HEY, You don't want to say 'no' to the Snotlout."

Hiccup got really angry. He shuts his book and gets up to walked over to Snotlout. Hiccup didn't care about the consequences. No one picks on his dream girl.

"What the fuck do you want, Fishbone?!" Snotlout angrily asked.

Hiccup was going to do that would get himself in a tombstone. He elbowed Snotlout in the nose and slammed his head into his locker.

"Agh, you motherfucker!" Snotlout yelled in pain as he fell to the ground and hold his bloody nose while Hiccup put his foot at his throat.

"Cut this shit out! You hear me?" Hiccup asked in threat. He looks up and sees Gobber looking at them. Hiccup took his foot off of Snotlout's neck. Hiccup as about to leave, but he looks back at Snotlout, who had a broken nose. Hiccup went back to Snotlout and helped him.

"What are you doing?!" Snotlout asked

"Relax, Snotlout."

Hiccup grabs a small towel from his book bag.

"I want you to bit on this." he said.

Snotlout bit on the towel and he could taste the blood on it, but it wasn't his blood.

"1..., 2..., 3!" Hiccup counted and begins pushing his two thumb to fix Snotlout's nose. Snotlout yelled in pain. He took the towel out of his mouth and threw it at Hiccup. He stand up and walked away. Hiccup puts the towel back into his book bag and stands up.

"Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Haddock," Gobber said," You may have done something stupid, but you have paid the price."

"Thank you."

Gobber left and Hiccup looks at Astrid.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I am now."

Hiccup looks down and sees a pile of Astrid's papers. He picks them up and gave them to her.

"That was very sweet of you, Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"What's your name?"

"You don't know my name?"

"No, I know your name, Hiccup, I just want to know if you know you name."

"Umm..." Hiccup said which made felt really stupid when he made that sound like he didn't know his name.

"Hiccup Haddock III."

Astrid took out her hand and Hiccup shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup nodded.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson." Astrid said as she kissed him on the cheek to thank him for helping and left. Hiccup looks back at her to see her beauty before she is out of his sights. He could smell thee perfume again.

"Wow." Hiccup said to himself.

* * *

><p>After school has end, Hiccup overheard a couple of people talking about the Soviets joining the Allied Power.<p>

"Chief Haddock is letting Soviet recruiters to come here to enlist Berkians." one of the group said.

Chief Stoick (Hiccup's father) allowed a couple of Soviet recruiters in Berk and enlisted Berkians, who chooses to fight in the war. Hiccup was thinking about joining the war, now that since he is 18 years-old. He had a talk about this with his father.

"Hey, Dad?" Hiccup called.

"What can I do for you, son?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup takes out a Soviet enlistment paper and shows it to his father.

"NO!" Stoick yelled.

"Why not?" Hiccup protested.

"Because you'll die!"

"Maybe I will or maybe I won't!"

"It's dangerous!"

"You volunteered in the Great War!"

"Yes, I know that!"

"So why can't I?"

"Why do you want to?"

"3 reasons."

"I'm listening"

"1, I hate being treated like shit in this country and I've been called the useless runt of this country and I want to prove that I'm not."

"Okay, so what?"

Hiccup gave this father a death glare.

"2, I can't let some fascist dictator think that he can control people and take over the world. the world don't need people like Adolf Hitler!"

"I know."

"3, I'm eighteen."

Stoick wanted to say something, but Hiccup was right. Stoick didn't like people like Adolf Hitler and his son was the useless runt, but he was afraid of losing him just like his mother. Although, he was eighteen.

"You're going to regret it, you know that?"

"I may have regrets, but I'm not bailing out, dad." Hiccup said as he took a Soviet enlistment paper from this bag and signed it. Stoick cried and Hiccup turned and hugged his father.

"Dad, I'll write to you."

"You better come back, you understand?"

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>Hiccup went to City Hall and turned in the enlistment paper to the Soviet recruiter.<p>

"Alright, Comrade Haddock, you got 3 day until you're shipped to Stalingrad." The Soviet recruiter said as he handed Hiccup a Shock infantry uniform and went to start his day at school. Hiccup went to the boy's locker room and changed into his uniform. Hiccup went to the cafeteria and sat alone.

"You know, this uniform is actually quiet comfortable." Hiccup said to himself.

"Hey, Fishbo-" Snotlout stopped himself when he sees Hiccup in a soldier uniform. It was the time that Snotlout should stop picking on a soldier.

"Never mind."

That wasn't the only thing that happen. Rumors are spreading around the school that Hiccup was now enlisted.

"Hiccup has enlisted to the Soviet army."

"He won't last a day at war."

"Hiccup is now enlisted."

Hiccup started listening to every rumors. He was sitting at a table eating his breakfast and out of nowhere, Astrid came and sit with him.

"Astrid, hi." Hiccup said nervously.

"Hey." She responded

"W-what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much really."

"So, what's really going on here?"

Astrid looks up at him.

"It takes a lot of guts for a popular girl to sit next to the country's useless runt."

"What, I can't make new friends?"

"I don't know about that."

"Okay, you got me, look Hiccup, since you are leaving to got to war tomorrow, I want us to be friends."

Hiccup looks back at her.

"Like to hang out after school and stuff."

Hiccup nodded.

"Are you free today?"

"Yes, what do you have in mind?"

"After school, we are going to meet up with Ruffnut and Tuffnut and we are going to the carnival."

"All right"

"Great, meet me at the Great Hall at 6:50, okay?"

"Okay."

Astrid got up and kissed Hiccup's cheek.

"Sorry, that was un-Astrid of m-" Hiccup interrupted her by kissing her back on the cheek and made Astrid froze.

"I guessed we are just not ourselves today, aren't we?"

"I guess not."

"All right, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

><p>After the end-of-the-day bell rang, Hiccup exited the school and was about to go on his home route, until he felt a smooth hand grabbing his hand. He held on to that hand and never lets go. He turned around and looks at the most beautiful girl, Astrid.<p>

"Hi."

"Hi."

Hiccup and Astrid walks to Hiccup's car and he opens the passenger's door to let Astrid in.

"A gentleman, I see?"

"Hey, what every the lady wants." Hiccup stated as he gets back into the driver's seat and drives to Astrid's house.

"Okay, you wait here and I'll go get my purse."

"Wait why I got like $5,953 in my banking account."

Astrid looks at him.

"I'll pay for everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Get back in this car, young lady." Hiccup playfully commanded.

"Yes, Mr. Haddock." Astrid playfully said and gets back into the car and they both went to the bank. When they both went to the bank Hiccup gets out of the car and just breathes in the Berk air.

"Why are you breathing?"

"I just want to remember what does Berk's air smells like when I'm gone."

Astrid hold his hand and they walked into the bank.

"What can I do for you, my friends?" the banker asked.

"I would like to get $5 out of my account and my code is 2393756."

The banker puts in the code and opens Hiccup's bank. He takes out $5 and gives it to Hiccup.

"Here you go, sir."

"All right, thank you."

Hiccup said as he and Astrid went back to to the car and drove to the carnival. Astrid looks at Hiccup, who was very shy.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never been to a carnival before."

"Don't worry it's going to be fun."

Hiccup gets out of the car and hold Astrid's hand. They went to the entrance booth and pay to get in.

"Hey, guys, over here!"

"Come on, Hiccup." Astrid said as she grabs Hiccup's arm and meet up with Ruffnut.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Sure, Why not." Hiccup said.

"So, what should we do first?" Astrid asked.

"We are going to do the roller coaster."

"Okay, come on!"

The group went in line of the roller coaster. Hiccup was getting nervous already. He never been off the ground before. He was never a fan of heights. They reach the roller coaster. Astrid grabbed his arm and dragged him to the front row. They sat in the seats and buckled themselves in.

"Are you all right, Hiccup?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I've never been off the ground before."

"Don't worry you'll get use to it when we're half way."

The rides starts moving and slowly goes up the rail. Hiccup got really nervous when the ride stops at the top.

"Okay, here we go."

The alarm rang and the roller coaster went down the rail. Hiccup could hear Astrid screaming. Of course she wasn't afraid she's Fearless Astrid Hofferson.

"Relax." Hiccup said while the roller coaster begins to go down. Hiccup wasn't doing very well a little bit. He could feel his adrenaline rushing inside him. He closed this eyes until the ride was over.

"Hiccup, you can open your eyes now." Astrid said

Hiccup opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful, young lady. He gets out of the ride and meets up with the others.

"Come on, let's go to the shooting gallery."

Hiccup and the other went to the shooting gallery. Hiccup was now beginning to have fun.

"What kind of guns are these?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, I know." Ruffnut agreed

They're Mosin Nagant, Russian bolt action rifles." Hiccup said as the group looks at him.

"Since when do we use Russian guns." Ruffnut asked.

"Just watch me and I'll show you how to use it." Hiccup said as he picks up the rifle and paid for three clips. He show them how to reload it and use the bolt. Hiccup aims at the targets and shoots all of them. Hiccup grabs three rifles and hands them to the others.

"All right, let's see want you guys got."

Astrid got 29 hits, Tuffnut got 25 hits, and Ruffnut got 21 hits.

"That's how it's done, my friends." Hiccup said.

"That was awesome!" Astrid shouted.

* * *

><p>After doing all the rides at the carnival the gang got bored and went home. Astrid was sitting in the passenger seat all depressed and Hiccup arrived and got in the driver's seat.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Tomorrow, you won't be here and I'm..."

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I'm just starting to like you."

Hiccup sees Astrid blushing and was taken aback. He didn't know that Astrid like him in that way.

"I never thought that I'll say this, but I really like you, too."

Hiccup confesses as he takes his hand and caresses Astrid's cheek. She looks up into his green eyes and leans in slowly for a kiss. Hiccup pulls her close to him as he kisses her.

"I've always wanted to do that since I first met you"

Astrid blushes again and went back to their kiss. When she felt Hiccup's hand caressing her waist and leg, Astrid shoves him away and smiles at him

"It's just too fast and I'm just not ready for it, now, I'm sorry."

Hiccup smiles and kisses her forehead.

"It's okay, I'm actually glad you shoved me away because I thought I was ready, but I really wasn't." Hiccup said and then he holds her hand and kisses her knuckles.

"Come on, let's get you home."


	2. Hiccup the Shipmate

The next day Hiccup woke up at 6:30. It was surprising that he woke up at 6:30. He always wake up around 5.

"What was I suppose to do today?" Hiccup said. He couldn't remember what was he's suppose to do today. He kept thinking about it in the shower and breakfast, until he went into his closet and looks at his Soviet uniform.

"I remember I'm going to be shipped off to Stalingrad at 8:30!" Hiccup said and he takes off his set of clothes that he had on and puts on his Soviet uniform.

"Okay, let's see here."

Hiccup checks his equipments.

"Boots Okay, Telogreika Okay, Vatnik Okay, and I'm ready to go."

* * *

><p>By the time Hiccup got to the door, he was starting to feel a lot of regrets. There is a 50% chance that he'll die and another 50% chance of coming back alive.<p>

"Okay, Hiccup, breathe."

Hiccup calls Astrid and says goodbye, then walks out of the door and sees a Soviet truck waiting for him.

"Get in the truck, comrade!" the driver shouted.

Hiccup got in the back of the truck and sees a lot of soldiers sitting. He took a seat next to a guy with a mask over his face.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"Are you from here?"

"Yeah, You're Hiccup Haddock, right?"

Hiccup nodded and takes out his hand and shakes the guy's hand.

"Yes, that's my name."

"I'm Ghost Smitov."

"So, Ghost, do you have a girl?"

"Well, she's not my girlfriend, but she's my best friend since childhood"

Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"I do love her a lot, but I'm just afraid of telling her that I love her so much"

Hiccup's smile faded away.

"She's the most beautiful thing that I ever seen."

"Mine's Astrid."

"Wait, Fearless Astrid Hofferson?"

"Yeah."

"How is that possible?" Ghost chuckles.

"Let's just say that I saved her from a creep."

"Girls love heroes."

"Hmm."

"So, why did you joined the war?"

"1, I'm tired of being call a useless runt in this country and I want to prove that I'm not and 2, I hate people like Adolf Hitler."

"Same here, I know what you are feeling."

Hiccup was surprised that Ghost was a runt like he was.

"That's why I wear a mask." Ghost said.

"How long have you been wear that mask?"

"Um... 4 years."

"4 years?"

"Yep"

"Have you ever taken it off before?"

"Only when no one is around"

"Has Emil ever seen your face?"

"Well... Ever since Emil because popular, she hasn't paid attention to me and the only time that we talk is when we walk home."

"Ghost, take off the damn mask."

"Why?"

"Because you've been hiding from the world for 4 years and it probably thinks you're dead and Emil thinks that you're hiding yourself from her."

"She's not going to see me."

"How would you know?"

"She'll be busy with being popular."

"Come on, please?"

"I don't know"

"Hey, I noticed you."

Ghost couldn't help it, but to feel the Hiccup was right.

"All right, All right, All right."

Ghost slowly took of his mask and revealed a face that will make all the girls want to see.

"Look at you, Ghost."

"What about me?"

"I'm not gay, but you look hot, my friend, why would you hide a face like that?"

"Because people don't noticed me anymore."

"Well, I noticed."

Ghost looks up at his new best friend and smiles.

"Thanks, man."

* * *

><p>After a long ride to the docks, Hiccup learned something from Ghost. He and Hiccup are like the same people and he finally got someone to know how they feel.<p>

"Gods, my ass is hurting a lot."

"Ow."

"I would rather be in shark-infested water for 30 minutes than being on that truck, Gods!"

"All right, comrades, line up to the ships!" Commissar Durnov said as he was shoving and dragging people to the ships. It's like they're in a hurry or something.

"Are you scared?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah, I am, but somehow I keep pushing forward."

"Not One Step Backwards".

"By Comrade Joseph Stalin."

"Yep, Stalin."

Hiccup and Ghost were assigned in the same squad under the command of Sergeant Yuri Cheznov

"All right, comrades, I need you to take these crates of weapons and put them in the supply room." Sgt. Cheznov ordered.

"Yes, sir, Comrade Cheznov!" Hiccup and Ghost replied as they went back to the docks and started carrying weapon crates one-by-one.

"Careful, those are live rounds." Commissar Durnov.

"Yes, sir." Ghost said.

"So, after this battle, what will you be doing?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, yet, what about you?"

"I don't know either."

"Hey, let's talk later and get those crates in." Commissar Durnov commanded.

"Yes, Comrade Commissar!

* * *

><p>"All right, that's everything!" Commissar Durnov said as he looks at Hiccup and Ghost.<p>

"Haddock and Smitov, get your asses in the ship! We're leaving in 4 minutes!"

"Yes, Comrade Commissar!"

"So how did Emil think about you joining the war?" Hiccup asked

"Oh, she didn't take it very well."

Hiccup look at his friend and saw some tears. He pulls him in his arms and hugged.

"It's going to be all right, Ghost, I promise."

"All right."

"Now, I'm fucking hungry as shit. Let's get something to eat."

"Ura, brother."

Hiccup and Ghost went to the cafeteria and stand in line with their trays.

"Here you go." the cook said

"Thanks."

"How about some cod?" the second cooks

"Oh, Delicious. Thanks."

I'm not going to serve you damn, Norse waste, Piss off." the third cook insulted.

"Whoa, whoa, What?"

"Is your horns deep inside your fucking ears."

"What the fuck is your problem?"

What the fuck you talking about? Ghost asked.

"My problem is you fucking Norse cocksuckers. You're nothing, but a sack of shit." the third cook insulted again.

"You, motherfuck-"

You know what? You can show your kitchen spoon up your Russian ass, you motherfucker." Hiccup interrupted as he grabs Ghost's arm incase he was about to punch the cook.

"Come on, Ghost. Let's eat. He's not worth it." Hiccup said as he searched for an empty table to sit at. So far, Hiccup is not ready to be social with others.

"I had it."

"Well, let's just save it for the fucking Krauts. They will sure be DYING for it." Hiccup joked.

"You, motherfucker." Ghost chuckles.

"You got that, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So, before all of this happened, what did you do?"

"I was just a regular guy who works on a minimum wage job at a club."

"I was just a useless runt of this country."

"I've heard a myth that a Hiccup only live for 15 years because of the shit that the country put them through. I just can't believe that this Hiccup is still standing."

"Not all myths can be true. You can also make them into false stories."

"Yep."

"All right, Comrades! I want you to gets some sleep tomorrow we'll be at Stalingrad." Commissar Durnov announces.

* * *

><p>After everybody was asleep Hiccup and Ghost were the only one awake.<p>

"Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How are you feeling?"

"Gods, I feel sick with love."

"It's going to be all right. I promise."

"Gods, I love Astrid so much.

"I know."

"Is this how do people feel when they are like miles and miles away from their love one?"

"Yep."

"Gods, I hate this feeling so fucking much."

"Hey, you're not the only one."

Hiccup put his focus on Ghost.

"Emil was always a caring person and she comforts me when my family died. She let her parents to have me come live with them, but when popularity kicked in, I moved out and build a cabin up on a hill and I've lived there for five years. On my own. I hate being alone. I just want my Emil back, but I think that will never happen, since she's popular now, she probably has a boyfriend that is better than me."

"Hey, he is not better that you. You're better than him. He's probably dating her just to have sex with her, but you want to dating so you can love, care, and respect her. When you come back home, she'll probably jump into your arms and repeatedly kiss you. Deep down she loves you back."

"I hope so. All right, good night, Hiccup."

"Good night."

The two friends laid their heads down and closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day Hiccup and Ghost both woke up at the same time.<p>

"Do you have the same habit? Waking up at 5:00?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Ghost replied.

"Come on, let's get dressed."

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

The two friends got out of their bunk and got into their naval uniform and went up on deck just to look at the open sea.

"Man, I've never seen something like this so beautiful." Ghost said.

"COMRADES! What are you doing up this early?!" Commissar Durnov shouted.

"Sorry, Comrade Commissar, Ghost and I have a habit of waking up so early." Hiccup replied.

"Very well, then. Carry on."

The two boys went to the kitchen and got an early breakfast.

"You need to eat, man." Hiccup said.

"I know, it's just that I'm always feeling not hungry." Ghost said.

"Here, just eat an an apple." Hiccup said as Ghost took the apple and bite a chunk.

"Somehow, I feel better." Ghost said.

"I think so." Hiccup said while laughing.

* * *

><p>After a nice breakfast, Hiccup went to his and Ghost's room and writes a letter to Astrid.<p>

_Dear Astrid (My Divine Beauty),_

_ I'm really starting to miss you a lot. I think I'm suffering from long distance love sickness. I've been on this ship for 2 weeks and some of the guys are already piss me off. I made a new best friend. You probably know him, he's from our town. His name is Ghost Smitov. I finally got him to take off his damn mask. Okay, I'm just going to say out my feelings. I miss you so much and I keep thinking that this was a bad idea. I can't go another day without seeing your face. I know it's to late to back out, and I'll keep fighting until I get back home. You're just so beautiful. When I come back, we are going on a date to anywhere you want._

_Love,_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

After writing his letter, Hiccup got out another piece of paper and write another letter to his father.

_Dear Father,_

_I'm on a ship to Stalingrad. I've already got a new best friend. His name is Ghost Smitov. Gods, he is just like me. We are runts of Berk and we like the same things. He forgot to say goodbye to a friend of his. Her name is Emil Ergo. I attached his letter to her and I want you to find her and give her Ghost's letter. He loves this girl so much. One of the cooks here are really pissing me off. I can't wait to get off this Gods forsaken ship. Anyways, I got to go I love you._

_Your Son,_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

After writing his second letter, Hiccup got up and went to the mail storage room and puts it there. When he was done, he leaned against the wall and hold his sick stomach.

"Gods, I hate long distance love feelings." Hiccup said as Ghost came out of nowhere and offered a hand to help Hiccup get up on his feet.

"Thanks, man." Hiccup thankfully said.

"You're welcome. I know you want her with you, but hey, you got me to be around and after this Gods forsaken war, we are going back home and you're going to kiss the living hell out of her and I'll do the same with mine. Then, we are going to do a lot of crazy stuff and hell, we'll tell our crazy stories at a friend's party with our beloved girlfriends on our lap."

"Hooah." Hiccup said to himself.


	3. Hiccup the Soviet Soldier

_**The rotten cancer of the Fascist Reich ravages Europe like a plague. Their relentless drive into our motherland steals the lives of men, women, and children alike. The arrogance of their leaders is matched only by the brutality of their soldiers. These are the darkest days of the Nazi occupation of Stalingrad.**_

* * *

><p>Day 23, the ship made it to Stalingrad, Hiccup and Ghost's nightmares begins. Hiccup was scared and Ghost was breathing very heavily.<p>

"All right, Here we are." Hiccup said.

"Yep, Stalingrad." Ghost said.

From like 123 feet, they can see the lights, firing, and black smoke coming from the city of Stalingrad.

"Boys! Get over here! You're with me!" Sgt. Cheznov ordered.

"Yes, sir, Comrade Cheznov!" Ghost yelled as he and Hiccup followed Cheznov to the landing craft.

"Okay, here we go." Hiccup said.

"This is it." Ghost said.

Hiccup closed his eyes and daydreamed for a little bit. He daydreamed about him and Astrid in a plain white comfortable bed, while Hiccup was holding Astrid in his arms.

-Hiccup's mind-

"Hello, Milady." Hiccup lovingly greeted

"Hi." Astrid greeted back as Hiccup takes out one hand and brushes Astrid's hair.

"You are so beautiful." Hiccup said as Astrid smiles and kisses his forehead.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too"

Hiccup takes one of her hands and kisses her knuckles gently. She closes her eyes and buries her face in Hiccup's chest, as Hiccup caresses her face.

-Reality-

"Hiccup?" Ghost asked in worried.

"Yeah? What? I was just resting my eyes for a bit." Hiccup replied.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Dreaming about her?"

"Yeah."

"One of you boys want to say something to all of us?" Sgt. Cheznov asked.

"I got something that I can say." Hiccup said and gets up to the front of the landing craft and faced everyone.

"I know that some of you are afraid. I don't blame you. When you are in a war anything can kill you, but this war is worth dying in. We will fight until our last dying breath. bravery, pride, and strength is what made Mother Russia. There are probably some innocent people trapped in that city and they want us to save them. When we win this battle! We will become not only the heroes of Stalingrad!"

Then a German plane shot machine guns in the landing craft. Only one person was fatally injured and five were just wounded a little. Some of the Soviet jumped out of the boat, but Sgt. Cheznov called them traitors and killed them.

"Cowards, and traitors will be shot!" Sgt. Cheznov said as he shoots the traitors.

Hiccup watched as Sgt. Cheznov shot those who he called traitors to the Motherland. Then, he went back to his speech.

"But as the Heroes of the MOTHERLAND! This country is worth dying for! If this country falls! The world falls! We must push the enemy back! Death to the Fascist Invaders!"

"Death to the Fascist Invaders!" the crow yells.

"All right, Comrades! Off the boat! You heard him! Fight for Mother Russia!" Sgt. Cheznov shouts.

"Nice speech." Ghost commented.

"I know. All right, let's get off this craft." Hiccup said as the men got of the boat and went to the fight that was just a few inches away from them. One step forward and you're in the battlefield.

"All right, comrades get in line!" A commissar shouted.

Sgt. Cheznov didn't need to get in line since he already got a weapon. Hiccup and Ghost went in line. Hiccup gets a Mosin Nagant and Ghost gets a mag.

"This is it!" Ghost shouted.

"Let's do this! Follow me!" Hiccup ordered.

Within 3 seconds, Hiccup and Ghost were being shot at.

"We are way out in the open! We can't stay here!" Ghost shouted.

"There! We'll take cover over there!" Sgt. Cheznov stated.

"All right, Let's get out of this opening!" Hiccup also stated as they took cover behind a ruined build as machine guns are shooting at them.

"What do we do now?!" Ghost asked.

"Hiccup! I want you to check to see what is out there!" Sgt. Cheznov ordered.

Hiccup slowly sticks is head out in the open and looks around. When MG-42 started to shoot at Hiccup's head, he pulled back his head when an MG-42 nearly hit him in the head.

"Oh, dear Odin! That was close!" Hiccup said.

"What do you see?!" Ghost asked.

"The firing is coming from on top of the hill. The are like 8 MG-42 nests all lined up! What do we do now, Sergeant?!"

"We need to find a radio man! We need those mortars now!" Sgt. Cheznov said.

"I saw a radio man next to that church!"

"I can probably run to him, but those damn MG-42s will rip me to shreds!"

"Don't worry! Those MG-42s can overheat! When they overheat they'll stop firing!"

"Okay, give me the go!"

Hiccup listens to the MG-42 firing until they stopped firing.

"OKAY, GHOST! GO! GO! GO!" Hiccup quickly shouted as Ghost to run to another building that was a few feet from them.

"They are starting back up again! Stay there!" Hiccup warned.

Ghost hold his position as he watches the bullets pass by him and see soldiers get shot at.

"Ghost they've stopped firing! Run to the radio!" Hiccup shouted.

Ghost got out of cover and ran to the radio man.

"Comrade! How's the radio?!" Ghost asked.

"Not good! All I can hear is static!" the radio man said.

"Let me see that radio!"

The radio man gave Ghost the radio to fix it.

"All right, let's see here." Ghost said as he extended the length of the antenna and turns the knob until he gets a voice.

"Anyone... There?!" the radio staticly asked.

"Oh, thank Gods! Yes! I'm here! I'm Private First Class Ghost Smitov, 28th Red Army Division! Those damn Fascist bastards are pinning us down at the dock! We need mortars targeting on top of the hill! Fire at 559417530! Enemy on the hill! Over?!"

"Confirmed! Get back and watch the fireworks, Comrades!"

"EVERYBODY, GET THE FUCK BACK! MORTAR TEAMS ARE FIRING!" Ghost warned as the men cleared the path up the hill, Soviet mortars began to rain on top of the hill.

"Haddock! Get to Smitov! Now!" Sgt. Cheznov commanded.

"Yes, Comrade Cheznov!"

The two reached to Ghost and covered their ears to prevent deafness from the explosion. They both can feel the ground shaking very heavily.

"Okay. Okay. Just let it happen." Hiccup said to himself.

When the mortars stopped, the men got up and ran up the hill. Hiccup was still on the ground with his ears covered.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Ghost shouted.

Hiccup got up and picked up his gun.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

* * *

><p>"All right, men! Up the hill! Move! Move! Move!" Sgt. Cheznov shouted.<p>

The three rushed up the hill and into a small tunnel. When they got out of the tunnel they stopped moving they see a crowd of Soviets all ready to charged. Ghost looks at the enemy up ahead through his binoculars.

"Oh, Gods." Ghost said

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked as Ghost handed Hiccup his binoculars and Hiccup looks at a line of more MG-42 nests and Panzers Tanks.

"Oh, my Gods!" Hiccup quietly shouted.

"We are getting ready to charged." Sgt. Cheznov said.

"This is suicide, but what the hell? I'm ready." Hiccup said.

"Not One Step Backwards, Comrades, or we will shoot you!" Commissar Durnov shouted.

Hiccup takes a deep breath and prays.

"Okay, okay, here we go." Ghost said.

When the whistle was blown, the men started charging at the Germans, as they started shooting MG-42s at the Soviet.

"Come on! Come on! Pick up your gun and shoot!" Commissar Durnov yells.

When a fallen soldier hit the floor, Ghost immediately picked up his gun and closes his eyes.

"Take cover over to that wall!" Cheznov.

Hiccup, Cheznov, and Ghost took cover behind a wall to think of a plan.

"We need to find a way to get around them! We'll be both dead if we stay here or fall back!" Ghost said.

Hiccup looks around and finds a sewer hatchet.

"Hey, look! If we get in that sewer hatchet, then we can probably find a way to get behind them and attack!"

"Sounds like a good idea! All right, into the sewer!" Sgt. Cheznov said

The three opened up the sewer and climbed down the ladder. Ghost was already smelling the foul of the sewer.

"Gods, it stinks in here."

"I know, but you'll get use to it. Where I'm from, you'll smell this everyday. All right, the enemy is 32 yards from us. So, in order to get behind them, we need to be passed 32 yards. So, let's get moving." Cheznov said.

The three walked to the other side of the enemy. When the firing got louder, they mean they were close to the enemy.

"It sounds like were are getting close. Arm yourselves with your weapons." Sgt. Cheznov said as Hiccup and Ghost took out their guns and hold it up to be prepare if any German are in their sight. They climbed up a ladder that led them to another hatchet.

* * *

><p>When they got outside of the sewer. They were behind enemy lines. They snuck into a building and went to the top floor. It was a good floor the scope out some infantry.<p>

"Take out the officer, he's calling in reinforcements." Sgt. Cheznov order.

Hiccup hasn't used his gun before, which means he has never killed a man. He holds up his scope Mosin Nagant and finds the officer. When he found him, his hands shakes and he was breathing hard.

"Here we go. Where are you, you son of a bitch." Hiccup said as he made his hand stood still, as the crosshair on the scope was on the officer. He slowly squeezed the trigger back. He felt a little kickback from the rifle and he looks at the officer. He was dead. Hiccup has killed a man and he doesn't feel any regrets or freaking out. It was... easy.

"First kill?" Sgt. Cheznov

"Yeah." Hiccup replied.

"Don't worry. I know how it feels when you don't feel any emotion."

"Okay."

"Guys! The Fascist knows we are here!"Ghost yells as he sees a couple of Germans coming up the stairs and kills them with his PSSh submachine gun.

"We need to leave!"

Hiccup, Ghost, and Sgt. Cheznov went downstair and killed anyone in a Nazi uniform.

"How is our boys doing on the other side?!" Ghost asked.

"Those MG-42 and tanks are shredding them!" Hiccup said

"We need our planes! Smitov! Where's that radio?!" Sgt. Cheznov asked.

"In my bag, sir!" Ghost replied as Sgt. Cheznov take out the radio and picks up the mic.

"Is anyone there?!" Sgt. Cheznov asked

"What's your stat?!" the radioman asked.

"We need those planes to bomb those MG-42 and Panzers! Fire at 23194357! Enemy tank and machine gun nests are out in the open! Over?!"

"Confirmed location! We are coming in hot!"

The three looks out the window and see 5 Soviet planes raining bombs on the Nazis.

"Yeah! That's how we do it!" Hiccup cheered.

"Good work out here, my friends! Now, let's meet up with Commissar Durnov!" Sgt. Cheznov ordered.

* * *

><p>After the bombing, the three went outside to meet up with Commissar Durnov.<p>

"You boys made Mother Russia very proud. We'll take it from here. Get some rest. We need you all up and wake tomorrow." Commissar Durnov said.

"Yes, sir, Comrade Commissar Durnov." Hiccup said.

"Come on, guys. Let's get some rest. I'm tired as fuck." Sgt. Cheznov stated.

The three went to an abandoned house and set up their sleeping mats, blankets, and pillows. Hiccup took off his clothes leaving him in his briefs and a plain gray t-shirt. He went in his mat and closed his eyes. All he can dream was Astrid.

-Hiccup's dream-

"Hi." Hiccup greeted

"Hi." Astrid greeted back as Hiccup pulls Astrid close and kiss her. He likes the smooth of her skin and the soft watermelon taste on her lips.

"Having a hard time out there?" Astrid asked in worried.

"Yeah, I am. I knew it was going to be like this, but I thought I was ready for it. I've killed a man and at first I was fine, but now I feel horrible."

Astrid grabs Hiccup's hand and places it on her cheek. Hiccup really misses the feeling of Astrid.

"It's going to be okay. All you have to do is stay strong and come back to me."

Hiccup smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Gods, you are getting so beautiful than ever." Hiccup said

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too, a lot."

Astrid smiles and sleeps in Hiccup's arms, as he caresses her face.


	4. Hiccup the Savior

The next morning, the came out and it shined it's lights on Hiccup's face. He opened his eyes and got up to see that Ghost and Sgt. Cheznov were still asleep. He stand on his feet and puts on his gear.

"Another day at Staling-" Hiccup said as a scream of a little girl echoed in Hiccup's ear. This was the most horrific sound that came from a girl. He looked out the window and saw five Germans doing something that was the most disturbing thing that would scar that little girl for life. Hiccup took out his rifle and looked into the scope.

"Guys! Wake up!"

"What? What do you see?!"

Hiccup hands Ghost binoculars and told him to look where he is looking. Ghost dropped the binoculars and filled his mood with rage. He fast walked to his gun and went out of the building Sgt. Cheznov followed him. It didn't take long for Ghost to exit the building. Hiccup look at Ghost through his scope and went back the one of the Germans.

"I've got you cover, brother." Hiccup said.

"Ghost! Which one?" Sgt. Cheznov asked

"The one in the middle."

"All right, I'll get the little girl out of there."

When the Germans put their eyes on Ghost, they raised their guns and fired. Ghost took cover behind a pillar and started shooting his PSSh. He was trying to get the Germans to focus on him, while Sgt. Cheznov was getting the little girl.

"Please, don't hurt me?!" the little girl plead frighten

"No! No! Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt yo-" Sgt. Cheznov said and stopped himself as he looked at the girl's face. It was his daughter!

"Daddy?!"

"Mikhlai, sweetie?! What are you doing here?! Ah, there is no time!" Sgt. Cheznov said as he carried his daughter and went back to the building. Ghost was still at the pillar fighting back the Germans.

Then, out of nowhere a German tackled Ghost to the ground with a knife. The knife was so close to his face. Ghost was trying to fight back the knife, but the knife jabbed him in the eye.

"AGH! Fuck! My eye!" Ghost shouted in pain as he threw the German off of him and kill him. He covered his eye with his hand to keep the pressure on the wound.

"HICCUP!" Ghost shout.

"YEAH!" Hiccup responded.

"I got stabbed in the eye and I need you to get the medical supplies set for me."

"Alright!"

The bullets were flying past Ghost and he kept on shoot back.

"Oh, fuck this." Ghost said and had enough of this fight. He grabs a grenade and throws it to the Germans.

"Granata!" A German shouted.

The grenade exploded and all the Germans were dead. Ghost got out of the pillar and regroup with the squad.

"Ghost, Let me see your eye."

Ghost uncovered his eye and a lot of blood and tears came out. Sgt. Cheznov covered his daughters eyes and Hiccup gagged from the smell.

"That's disgusting," Hiccup stated," We need to take out the eyeball or it will cause infection."

"WHAT?!" Ghost shout just before Hiccup punches him to knock him out. Hiccup takes out his knife and took out Ghost's jabbed eye.

* * *

><p>After taking out the eye, Hiccup puts an eye patch on Ghost and let him recover.<p>

"Is she all right?" Hiccup asked he went to the little girl and bandaged her wounds.

"Everybody, this is my daughter, Mikhlai." Sgt. Cheznov introduces.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock III and that one is Ghost Smitov."

"You guys got some weird ass names. Pretty fucked up." Sgt. Cheznov stated.

"Well, that's life on Berk."

"HEY, was punching me necessary!" Ghost sat up and shouted at Hiccup.

"Would you rather have to be awake while taking your eye out?"

"Whatever, so, Mikhlai, would you like to have some breakfast?"

She nodded and Ghost picked her up and went to the other room to get food.

"Thanks, Hiccup, you saved my daughter." Sgt. Cheznov thanked.

"You're welcome. You okay?"

Cheznov took of his helmet and nodded.

"Yeah, you save hear. If it wasn't for you, then she'll be dead." Sgt. Cheznov said.

Hiccup patted Cheznov shoulder and nodded.

"It's going to be all right, my friend."

Hiccup said as he and Cheznov went to the other room where Ghost and Mikhlai are at eating breakfast.

"Sweetie."

Mikhlai ran to her father and hugged him.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Where is your mother?"

"The big scary guys took her and put her in a big place."

Hiccup looks out the window and uses his binoculars to find a big building. He found a big building, but he was not sure that it was that big place.

"Hey, Mikhlai, what did this big place look like?" Hiccup asked.

"It has a gold pretty angel on top of it holding a cross."

Hiccup studies the build and it was a perfect match.

"Hey, Cheznov, that's where her mother is."

Sgt. Cheznov looks at the same window where Hiccup was looking through and sees the building.

"Me and Ghost will get her back."

Hiccup said as he and Ghost went to the door and grabbed their guns from the wall.

* * *

><p>"So, do you have a plan?" Ghost asked.<p>

"So, a general known as General Herzog is in charge of this area. The good this is that his had an acid accident and he has a deformed face."

"So?"

"Do you still have your mask?"

"Yeah."

"How is your German speaking?"

"Good."

"Okay, you are going to dress up a General Herzog."

"But what about the deformed face?"

"Herzog wears a mask to cover his deformed face."

"How are we going to get some I.D. information?"

"We'll kill him and take his stuff. All we need to do is to find him."

When the sound of German speaking got the boys' attention, Hiccup looks outside and see General Herzog and a line of German.

"Well, finding Herzog wasn't hard."

"Now, we need to get him alone and no one around." Ghost said as he and Hiccup snuck between alleys and building to get closer to General Herzog. The problem is that they can't get even closer to him. There are alway German soldiers blocking their way.

"How are we going to get close?"

" We'll take out a German soldier and I'll dress up as one of them."

"How are we going to take out a German soldier, while we are trying to be as stealthy as possible?"

Ghost said as they turn their heads and see a German soldier coming into the same build that Hiccup and are in.

"This could work."

Ghost and Hiccup hid in a closet and waited for the German soldier to pass by. When the German was in their sight, Hiccup and Ghost burst out of the closet and beat the German soldier to death.

"Here."

Hiccup said then he threw a towel to Ghost to clean the blood off them.

"All right, let's get him out of his uniform."

Hiccup nodded and took off the uniform from the deceased German and put them on.

"How's your German?" Hiccup asked

"Good." Ghost replied.

"All right, you are going to play prisoner for now until we get to Herzog."

Hiccup grabs a rope and ties Ghost's hands together. They walk out of the building and Hiccup pointed his gun at Ghost with the safety on. When they passed a couple of German soldiers, Ghost would get spat on and punched in the face.

"Next time, you're playing prisoner."

Hiccup chuckles and went on with the plan. Hiccup and Ghost turned and saw no other than Herzog. Hiccup saluted and Herzog told him to at ease.

"This Russian dog knows something very important that we don't know. He's a messenger." Hiccup said in German

Hiccup and Ghost follow Herzog to a building. When they got to the building Hiccup jab a knife in Herzog's throat, while he covered Herzog mouth with his hand as he slowly dies. He untied Ghost and took off Herzog's uniform.

"Put these on and I'll wait for you to get dressed." Hiccup said then he waited outsides for Ghost to put on the disguise. While he was waiting, Hiccup closes his eyes and starts thinking about Astrid.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup."<p>

Hiccup quickly opens his eyes and looks at Ghost, who was in Herzog's uniform.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's do this."

The boys went back to Herzog's base and looks for a build, where they held prisoner.

"There." Ghost said as he pointed at the building where he saw a prisoner is taken to.

"Okay, lead the way."

Ghost walks to the building and sees two guard saluting him. Hiccup never thought that his plan would go this far. When they got inside, Ghost took out a picture of Sgt. Cheznov's girl that he gave to Ghost, so that they could find her. He scans the room and found the one that fits the profile.

"That one." Ghost said and points to the women that fits the profile. Hiccup walks up to the woman and gently grabs her arm.

"Please, don't hurt me? I'll do anything." Mrs. Cheznov pleaded in Russian.

"Please, quiet? Do what I say and we'll get out of this hellhole." Hiccup said in Russian.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Corporal Haddock. That guy right there dressed as Herzog is Private Smitov. We are here to rescue you, so we can take you to see Sgt. Cheznov and your daughter."

Ghost went outside and got a car to get Mrs. Cheznov out of the base.

* * *

><p>After getting Mrs. Cheznov out of POW, Hiccup and Ghost went back to Sgt. Cheznov and have their reunion.<p>

"Mommy!" Mikhlai excitedly said.

"Mikkey, my baby!" Mrs. Cheznov said.

Mikhlai ran to her mom and hugged her tightly. It was like the most hearted feeling that Hiccup had ever felt.

"Mikhlai! I heard crying! What's going-" Sgt. Cheznov said and looks at his wife and made a shock.

"Viktorya!"

"Yuri!"

Viktorya looks at her husband and slaps him.

"Oh." Hiccup said.

"Damn." Ghost said

"Ow. T-that hurt-" Sgt. Cheznov said, then Viktorya interrupts him with a kiss which led to a make out session.

"You know that room behind you guys is a bedroom." Ghost stated.

Sgt. Cheznov took his wife to the bedroom and continue to make out.

Hiccup and Ghost chuckles and high five each other. Then a lot of moaning and thumping came from the bedroom.

"Why is mommy and daddy making those noise?" Mikhlai asked.

"Because they are doing something that you'll learn when you are old enough to understand." Ghost replied.

"When?"

"Probably when you are 13-18 years-old, but don't get ahead of yourself, young lady." Ghost said then bents down to kiss Mikhlai on the cheek.

"I won't, Mr. Ghost."

"All right, you want some sliced apples?"

"Yes, please?"

Ghost walked to the other room and grabs a knife to cut up some apples. Hiccup sat down on a stool and looks at a photo of him and Astrid.

"She's pretty." Mikhlai said.

"I know." Hiccup agreed

"Is she your girl?"

"Yeah she is. I love her so much."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"A year ago."

"You should go see her after this battle ends."

Hiccup looks at Mikhlai with a smile.

"But I have to be in this war."

"Just take a break and go see her. I bet she's waiting for you."

Hiccup couldn't help it, but to feel that Mikhlai is right.

"Maybe I should."

Hiccup looks at her and smiles.

"All right, young lady, here are you apples." Ghost said

"Thank yo-" Mikhlai

"Harder! Yuri! Harder!" Viktorya shouts out of pleasure.

Hiccup covered Mikhlai ears and looks at Ghost with an awkward face.

"Okay, let's go to the other room." Ghost said

"Yeah, Let's." Hiccup agree.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Sgt. Cheznov and Viktorya came out of the bedroom all sweaty. Ghost and Hiccup chuckles at Sgt. Cheznov.<p>

"Nice." Ghost teases.

"Oh, shut up." Sgt. Cheznov said.

The boys laughed and drank some milk.

"What are you going to do after is battle?" Sgt. Cheznov asked.

"I want to go back and just hold my love in my arms. Gods, I miss her feeling." Hiccup replied.

"Same here. I want her to be the last person that I want to look at. What about you?" Ghost asked.

"Where ever my family is, I'm going. I have all the things I need."

"Hmm."

"Why did you joined? I mean you guys are from Berk. Why are you Berkians in this war?"

Hiccup and Ghost looked at each other for a few seconds and then looked backed at Sgt. Cheznov.

"Me and Ghost were the biggest runts of Berk and we want to prove that we are not runts." Hiccup said.

"Also we hate people like Adolf Hitler. So we did what we thought was right we volunteered." Ghost said.

"Well I can-"

Then an explosion came from 4 yards away from the building. Hiccup looks out the window and sees German Infantry firing on the building.

"GET DOWN!" Hiccup shouted.


	5. Hiccup the Brave

After Hiccup yelled everybody to get down, an explosion went off almost right next to him and he went out cold. Even thought Hiccup was unconscious, he can hear the sound of warfare and feel the ground shaking. He heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"HICCUP!" Ghost shouted

Ghost was shaking and slapping Hiccup to awake, but there was no response. Hiccup trying to wake himself up, but he couldn't. It was like a major block between his mind and reality.

"Hiccup, you can't die! Astrid is waiting for you to get home and you can't stay like this! Get up!"

"Ghost! We got to go!" Sgt. Cheznov yells.

"We can't leave him here!"

"I'm sorry, Ghost! He's gone! There is nothing we can do!"

Ghost looks back at him as he stands up.

"Goodbye, my friend."

The firing and shouts were passing by Hiccup.

-Hiccup's Mind-

"Hey." Astrid greeted.

"Hey." Hiccup greeted back.

When Hiccup finds out that he is in his mind, he freaks out.

"Wait! Am I dead? OH MY GODS I'M FUCKING DEA-" Hiccup yells.

Astrid puts a finger up to his lips and shushes him.

"Relax, my love. you're just unconscious." Astrid said

"Oh. Oh, thank Gods, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been having this before and I keep thinking that I might die." Hiccup said

"Do you know what keeps you going?" Astrid asked.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid takes her hand and places it on Hiccup's chest.

"Your heart. Nothing will happen as long you follow your heart. What keeps you going is in here."

Hiccup smiles and kisses Astrid on the forehead.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded and slowly closes his eyes. Astrid leans and kisses Hiccup's forehead.

"Now, I want you to breath for me." Astrid said

Hiccup slowly breaths in the air through his nose and slowly exhales the air out from his mouth. He slowly opens his eyes and found himself back in reality. He was laying on top of rocks and pieces of the building that they were in. He got up on his feet and looked around.

"GHOST! SGT. CHEZNOV! Where are you?!" Hiccup yells.

He picks up his rifle and started walking down the empty streets of Stalingrad. He was all alone and dead to everyone. He was lost in the city and looked for any Soviet base. He hears a static coming from a small hut that was like 6 or 7 feet away from him. He takes out his weapon and slowly approaches the door.

"Okay. Here we go." Hiccup said to himself then he forcefully kicks the door open and finds no one there. He puts down his rifle and walks to the radio.

"Okay, Ghost. Where are you?" Hiccup asked himself as he puts on the headphones and turns on Ghost's radio channel. He puts the microphone up to his lips and calls for Ghost's name.

"Ghost! Are you there?!" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup?!... Is... that you, my friend? I thought you were dead! How the fuck did you managed to survive that kind of attack?!" Ghost asked.

"I was knocked out!" Hiccup Explained.

"Sgt. Cheznov! Hiccup is alive! I'm talking to him on the radio!" Ghost shouts.

"Seriously?! Where is he?! Is he coming to us?!" Sgt. Cheznov asked.

"Yes!"

"Hiccup is coming, Daddy!" Mikhlai said in Russian.

"I know, sweetie!"

Sgt. Cheznov said then he takes the microphone from Ghost.

"Hiccup, you got to get the fuck out of there! Mortar teams are targeting that area and you need to get the hell out of there!"

"All right!" Hiccup responded and then he rushed out of the door and headed south to the rally point. He didn't have no time to get into conflicts or stop. He needs to get out of the aim of the mortar strike locations.

"Feindkontakt" a German soldier shout and fired bullets at Hiccup and one of them hit him in the hip.

"Shit!" Hiccup said in pain, but he has to keep running.

Hiccup's wound was bleeding heavily. He was leaving a track of blood behind him. He push pressure on his wound while running for his life. the bullets went past by him. He can't just keep running straight or he'll be an easy target. He swept through alleys and through building to get out of conflict. It wasn't easy, he passed by a Panzer as it was shooting at him. German Flamethrowers burn the buildings that Hiccup ran through. When he saw the flames, he hit the floor and army crawled out of harms way. it was blazing hot., Hiccup felt like he was going to melt. But at the end he manage to lose them and carried on.

* * *

><p>"Oh Odin, Freya, Thor, and Frigga, please let Hiccup live, please?" Ghost prays.<p>

"Hey!"

The gang turned around and sees Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Ghost shouted and ran to Hiccup and brotherly hugs him.

"Hey, man."

"Hey."

"Hey, kid." Sgt. Cheznov said.

"My Gods, you look like hammered shit." Hiccup said.

"Well, welcome to war, my friend. Shit like this always happens."

Hiccup takes out his hand and Sgt. Cheznov shakes it.

"Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Guys! You got to hear this!" Ghost said

Hiccup and Sgt. Cheznov rushed over to Ghost who was listening to the radio.

"Brave co_mrades of our Motherland, after almost a year of this battle the Fascist are being pushed back. The battle has ended with the great Russian victory."_

"Yeah! We did it!"

* * *

><p>After a victory cheer, the Soviet soldiers celebrated with some champagne and women. Hiccup on the other hand was just on a building watching the fireworks that lights up almost half of the city of Stalingrad.<p>

"Hey, I didn't see you at the party. Are you all right?" Ghost asked

"Yeah, I am. It's just that..."

"You want to go home?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, what now? We won this battle and Moscow is now brought back to the Soviets. The whole Soviet Army is now going to Leningrad. So, What do we do now?"

Ghost had to think for a second. When he heard Hiccup say all of that, it made Ghost think the same. What do they do now? Berkians were only enlisted because Stalingrad was about to fall and now since they saved Stalingrad. What do they do? Then Ghost finally got an idea.

"Come with me." Ghost said

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"We are going home."

Hiccup was confused and excited. After a long battle in the cold and harsh, he was finally going home.

"Comrade Commissar Durnov."

"Outstanding work you two. I'm putting you into rank Commissars. You deserved it. you guys made Mother Russia proud and now you're the Heroes of Stalingrad. So, what can I do for you?" Commissar Durnov said.

"My friend and I are leaving. We fought this long battle so that the people of Stalingrad can understand that there is a chance of ending the Fascist Reich. Our job here is done. Now, we give our strengths and courage to the Soviet people. It's been an honored fight by you side."

Ghost shed a tear and saluted to the Commissar. He saluted them back and shook his hand.

"You know, it's been an honored fighting by your guys side. I'm going to miss you guys."

"You, too, my friend."

Hiccup shook Cheznov hand and Mikhlai was in tears.

"Hey, hey, hey what's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you." Mikhlai said.

Hiccup picks her up and hugs Mikhlai.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

He kisses her cheek and wiped away her tears.

* * *

><p>Ghost and Hiccup rushed to the ship that was leaving in 3 minutes.<p>

"Don't worry, we are almost there." Ghost said

"I don't know what will happen if we get the-"

"We're here. Come on!"

The two boys rushed to the docks went up on the ship.

"Great, back to the ship. Where they are filled with drunken ass sailors and an ass of that cook."

"Yep."

"All right, I'm going to hit the showers. Be right back."

"All right."

After Ghost left the room, Hiccup looks at the letter he got from Astrid.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_ I'm very glad to know that you have strong feeling for me. I hope you'll be okay. I've heard about Stalingrad. It sounds like an awful battle. I don't know if you're dead or alive, but I miss you a lot. I've got nothing to say now. Please come back to me? I want you in my arms warming me with your body heat._

_Your beloved,_

_Astrid Hofferson_

Hiccup took the letter and puts it to his chest. She was trying to say "I love you".

"Gods, I love her so much." Hiccup said as he lies on his bunk bed and just thinks about having Astrid in his arms.

-Hiccup's mind-

He was once again laying in a white bed holding Astrid in his arms looking at her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Hi." Astrid greeted

"Hi." Hiccup greeted back as he shed a tear and Astrid wipes it away.

"A soldier like you should never shed a tear."

Hiccup buries his face on Astrid's chest, while Astrid is caressing his face and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I though I would get use to killing a man, but now I just feel regrets."

Astrid puts her hand behind Hiccup's head and caresses him.

"It's okay."

Hiccup smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Although, I'm so proud of you, Hiccup. You proven to everyone that you are brave and now you're the hero of Stalingrad."

Hiccup smiles and kisses her chin. He looks at her eyes and smiles.

"Gods, you are so beautiful." Hiccup said.

Astrid blushes and leans a kiss on his cheek.

"You alway tell me that. Why?" Astrid asked.

"Because you are beautiful." Hiccup replied.

She smiles and kisses him.

"I love you." Hiccup said.

Astrid looks at him and presses her lips on his. Hiccup takes his hand and caresses her face.

"I want you." Astrid said.

Hiccup smiles as he caresses Astrid from her upper legs to the top of her hip.

"Mmm. Those hands of your are really irresistible." Astrid said.

"I had some workout with a gun and some heavy lifting."

Astrid smiles and pulls of Hiccup's shirt revealing this torso and leaving him in his boxer. She roams her hand all around his abs as Hiccup strokes Astrid's hips. She let out a soft and quiet moan from Hiccup massaging her body. She sits up and slowly pulls off her blue nightgown. Hiccup couldn't help it, but lock his eyes on Astrid's body. She was wearing a black bra with blue stars all over it and she was also wearing her dark blue underwear. Gods, she's a beauty. Hiccup was still looking at her. He was scanning her whole body.

"Why are you look at me with that face?" Astrid asked.

"My Gods, you look so gorgeous." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you're going rogue on me."

"I can't help it."

-In Reality-

The ship was rocking side to side it made Hiccup fall from his bed and hit his head on the floor.

"Agh! Fuck! That hurts. A lot" Hiccup yells in pain.

"Hey, I'm back." Ghost said as he looks down at Hiccup with a confused face.

"The fuck happen to you?" Ghost asked.

"Ugh! I fell off my bed." Hiccup explained.

Ghost lend Hiccup a hand and got back up on his feet.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Hiccup sat on his bed with his head down shaking his legs. Ghost sat on the bed across from Hiccup and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on tell me."

"I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"About this. All of this. I can't believe that I survived a battle. Impossible."

"Look, man. I know how it feels. I've been there and I'm in it right now with you at my side."

Hiccup nodded, but his head was still down.

"Hey, We're brothers and we'll be at each other sides until the end. You just have to be brave, okay?"

Hiccup looks up at him and nods.

"You're right."

"Good! now, let's go get something to eat."

"No kidding. I'm fucking starving and the Soviet rations are terrible."

The two went to the cafeteria and got some breakfast. It was porridge.

"Oh, great. Fucking porridge. I'm already kind of sick of porridge. That's all we ever eat." Hiccup said

"Oh, come on now, my friend. It's good for you. It gives you some strong ass proteins. Eat up." the cook said.

"All right. All right. Just a little bit."

"Now you're talking, my friend."

"Thanks."

Hiccup walks to the seat next to Ghost, who was holding a photo of him and Emil when they were in their freshman year. Hiccup looks at the photo and then looks at Ghost.

"Ghost?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay, my friend?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been so long since I've seen her and all I want to do is hold her in my arms and just love her."

Hiccup puts a hand on Ghost's shoulder and comforts him.

"It's going to be alright my friend. I promise."


	6. The Surprise Reunion

**(This first part was typed by a friend of mine, AngryHerny)**

One of the nights on the journey back home , Hiccup and Ghost were in their standard issue shared area, lying on their metal framed, semi-comfortable bunks, and green linens. while Ghost had his arms behind his head thinking, while Hiccup had a little sketchbook out, working on a drawing of one on the people encountered. After a couple minutes of silence...

"What are you thinking about, Ghost, I can smell the smoke from all the way down here?" Hiccup ponders.

"Ha, ha, ha that's very fucking funny, Hiccup." Ghost playfully groans, stretching out his arms, "What are you going to do first when you get back home?" Ghost queries.

"I'm not sure really, I never really thought about it." He replies, while finishing his sketch, and putting his book away. "I have wanted to get home to Astrid for so long, I never thought what I would do when arise." Hiccup says.

"I understand that part, hell, I'm living it." Ghost states.

"What should we do, better yet, what can we do. We have, like no time to set something up, and do we really want to wait that long to see them anyways?" Hiccup questions.

"We could wing it?" Ghost suggests, yawning afterwards. "Let's just think over it while we sleep, so we have the energy for our return, yeah?" He asks while he prepares himself for bed.

Hiccup yawns back, "We should, see you in the morning then." he replies, following Ghosts example for preparation.

"Good night, my friend." Ghost mumbles back.

* * *

><p>It was morning time, the seagulls are making noises, the sound of the waves hitting the ship. Hiccup and Ghost were in their bunks just relaxing and their eyes closed. They could hear the footsteps and the voices of other sailors on the ship. Hiccup was think about Astrid and Ghost was thinking about Emil. Looks like sea sickness had taken it to the next level, but it wasn't sea sickness, it was love.<p>

"I'm coming home, Astrid," Hiccup said to himself," I'm almost there."

Then the noises got louder and it wasn't from the sailors. Hiccup looks outside from a ship window and he could see Berk. The ship's horn blew in the signal of spotted land. Ghost and Hiccup was packing their items and put them in their bags. They exited the ship and entered the docks of Berk. Hiccup can smell the scent of his home country. He could smell bread that he loves so much. He can hear the clapping and the cheering of the people of Berk. Hiccup looks around and smiles.

"GHOST!" a familiar voice that Ghost can hear.

Hiccup turned around and sees what's going on.

"EMIL!" Ghost shouted as he dropped his bags and Emil jumped and landed in Ghost's arms. She locked her legs around him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi, Ghost." Emil greeted in tears of joy.

"Hi, Emil." Ghost greeted back.

"I miss you, so much."

"I miss you, too."

Emil looks back into Ghost's eye and realized that he wasn't wearing the mask anymore.

Ghost, you're not wear a mask, but you are wearing an eye patch." Emil said.

"I've been hiding myself for a very long time and now I want to reveal myself again. I got stabbed in the eye by a German." Ghost explained.

Ghost looks back into Emil's eyes and leans in for a kiss and Emil respond back to the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" Emil asked.

"Because I really love you, so much and I miss you, so much." Ghost replied.

"I love you, too." Emil said and went back to their kiss.

"I got a lot of stories to tell you, but I want you to meet a best friend of mine."

Hiccup smiles and gives Ghost a nod.

"Emil, this is my best friend, Hiccup." Ghost introduces.

"Hey, Emil." Hiccup said.

"Nice to meet you." Emil responded.

"All right, Hiccup, your turn." Ghost said.

Hiccup nodded and walked to the flower store to pick up roses. He walked in the streets of Berk and just see everything that he misses. He sees the forge that he works in a lot. He can see Dragon High School that he graduated early in before he was enlisted to the Red Army. He could see the statue of the Almighty Thor, Odin, and Freya. He can smell the sweet scent of the ocean. It was the most peaceful moment.

"What can I do for you, lad?" the gardener said.

"A dozen of roses, please?" Hiccup said.

The gardener takes out a dozen roses and gives them to Hiccup.

"Thank you. Hiccup said.

"Anytime, lad."

* * *

><p>Hiccup was at the door of Astrid's house. He can smell her scent from outside. Mostly because her room window was open and he can smell her sweet rose perfume that Hiccup really loved so much. He can just smell it all day and never gets tired of it. He closes his eyes and took a deep breath. He was nervous for some reason and he shouldn't be. He looks behind him and sees Ghost and Emil having his back.<p>

"Okay, here we go." Hiccup said to himself.

The door opened and reveal the most beautiful girl in Berk and in the world that Hiccup has seen. Damn, she changed. She changed a lot. She used to be taller than Hiccup, but now he is the same height as her. Her hair was not braided anymore.

"H-Hiccup?" Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded. She shed a tear and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Hiccup misses the feeling of her body against his. He wrapped his arm around her and warmly hugged her back.

"I miss you." Hiccup said.

"I miss you, too." Astrid said.

"Gods, I missed you, so much."

Hiccup looks back into her blue oceanic eyes and kisses her. I got her by surprise, but she went with it and kisses him back. He broke the kiss and handed her the roses.

"These are for you." Hiccup said as her give Astrid the roses.

"They're beautiful, Hiccup" Astrid said.

"Just like you."

Astrid smiles and pecks him on the lips.

"So, are you doing anything today, milady?" Hiccup asked.

"No, why?" Astrid said.

"Because I'm going to take the most beautiful girl on a picnic at the cove."

"I would love to go on a picnic with you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ghost scene)<br>**

Ghost is at Emil's graduation party. He roams around the party, while everyone was dancing and talking with friends.

"GHOST!" Emil called, "Come over here!"

"I'm coming!" Ghost responded as he walks to Emil and takes a seat next to her. She snakes her hand until it reaches Ghost's hand. He grabs on to that hand and never let's go.

"So, Ghost, what was it like? Out there."Emil said.

"It was the worst, cold battle that I ever witnessed. Our officers would kill their own soldiers because they would fall back and abandoned their posts. Stalingrad didn't need cowards. Anyone who falls back would be a traitor to the Motherland and be killed. Joseph Stalin ordered "Not One Step Backward, Keep Moving Forward". There were also Soviet partisans." Ghost said.

"Were you scared?" Emil asked.

"Yeah, I was. I thought I've never see you again, but I'm here now." Ghost said as he presses his lips on to Emil's.

"I love you, Emil."

"I love you, too, Ghost."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ghost and Emil's Lemon)<strong>

After the party Emil took Ghost upstairs to her room. She was very active and she wants Ghost so bad. She shoves him on her bed and She takes off his pants and shirt leaving him in his boxers.

"I want you." Emil said.

"I want you, too." Ghost said.

She slowly takes off her shirt and throws it at Ghost's face. He grabs her shirt from his face and folds it and puts it to the side. Emil slowly takes off her skirt and now he was in her bra and underwear. Ghost was scanning her body. She crawls on the bed and pins Ghost. She passionately makes out with him as Ghost caresses her legs and waist. Her skin was very smooth. She had an addicting scent. Ghost can smell that all day.

She breaks the kiss and slowly takes of her bra and underwear. She pulls off Ghost's boxer and puts them to the side. She grabs his arousal member and strokes it. Ghost was groaning out of pleasure and before he knows it Emil sticks his arousal member in her mouth and sucks on it. Ghost could feel the tighten on his member.

"Oh, man. wow." Ghost said quietly.

He pins Emil on her bed and now Ghost was in control. He slowly approaches Emil's frontal area and he sticks his tongue in her as she was griping the bed blanket.

"I'm going to cum." Emil said.

Ghost continues to lick inside her. HE could taste a small amount of her ejaculation on his tongue.

"Ghost, her it comes." Emil warned and then she started ejaculated on Ghost's face.

"Holy fuck, that feels good." Emil said.

It was not over, yet. Ghost put his arousal member inside Emil and he then thrust slowly inside her. He holds her hand and kisses her knuckles as he thrust.

"Oh, my Gods!" Emil shouts out of pleasure.

"Feels good?" Ghost asked.

"Mm-hm! Oh, fuck me! Oh shit! I'm going to cum again!"

"I'm going to, too."

"Wait for me."

After all the excitement, they both ejaculated and exhaustively snuggled up into each other. Ghost wraps his arms around her.

"I love you, Emil"

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>(Hiccup and Astrid's Lemon)<br>**

Hiccup looks up at the sky and see some nice clouds.

"What you you see?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looks at Astrid, while she was looking at the sky.

"I see a beautiful, blessed thing and it is really beautiful. It beats all of the other beauties." Hiccup said

"I can't see it." Astrid said

"Well, if you want to see it you have to look at it in a reflection lake."

Astrid realize that he was talking about her and gives him a kiss. He take her hand, kisses it, and holds it.

You ready?" Astrid asked.

"Let's do this." Hiccup replied.

Astrid shoves Hiccup on the picnic blanket and takes off his pants and shirt leaving him naked. She quickly strips naked and slowly dances with exotic. She grabs his arousal member and strokes it. She licks her lips and sucks on the top of his arousal member. Gods, she was good at it. All Hiccup is thinking is the bonding that he and Astrid are doing right now.

"Oh gods! That feels good. Oh my Gods." Hiccup said as he switched position and now he was in control. He goes down to Astrid's lower region and licks it

"OH GODS! HOLY SHIT! THIS FEELS FUCKING GOOD! DON'T YOU DARE STOP! OOOOHHHHH MMMYYY GGGGOOODSSS! OH YEAH! THAT FEELS GOOD!"

Astrid yelled out of pleasure and her orgasm level was increasing. She roll her eyes and began to ejaculate her fluids. It was like shooting water out of a hose. Hiccup hair was all wet. Hiccup was far from done. He puts his arousal member inside her and thrust.

"OOOHH FUCK ME! FUCK! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER! FASTER!"

Hiccup begins to aggressively thrust inside her making her eyes roll into her head.

"I'm going to cum again!" Astrid warned.

"Same here." Hiccup said

"Wait for me."

Hiccup could feel her body starting to shake, so he wrapped his forearms around her lower back and started thrusting harder as he finished. She lies next to him facing each other.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah?" Astrid responded.

"I... I-I love you."

Astrid looks at him and smiles.

"I love you, too"

They shared a kiss and went back enjoying the sunset.


	7. The Invasion

**Half of it was done by a good friend of mine AngryHenry! Thank you Henry!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup wakes up in the early morning. He had a good time last night with Ghost, Emil, Stoick, and his loving girlfriend Astrid. Even the greater bond with Astrid during their picnic date at the cove.<p>

"Wow," Hiccup said,"That was amazing last night."

He gets up out of his bed and starts working on his left leg. It started as being a paralyzed leg, but over the past few days he started to feel his leg again. He can walk on it now, but he's not sure if he could run with it. He went with his day and walks out of the house without a cane for the first time.

"Hey, you're getting there." Ghost said from behind Hiccup.

"Ghost," Hiccup said," I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well you know me and Emil."

"I guess so."

"Come let's go for a walk-"

Then an emergency siren was alarmed, but not just an emergency alarm, an invasion alarm.

"RUN!" a man shouted as he ran pass by.

Hiccup took out his binoculars and looks at the docks. The docks were filled with German ships.

"Hiccup, What is it?" Ghost asked.

"Nazi invasion." Hiccup answered.

"People of Berk. You will not be harmed. The German Army is your friend. We wish you no harm." a German announces in English.

"What do we do?" Ghost asked.

Hiccup looks at his war medal and decided to do what he was trained for.

"Follow me." Hiccup said.

The two ran down the streets dodging falling pieces of build bricks and tank missiles. They stopped when they see a man completely on fire.

"AGH! Put it out! Put it out!" the man on fire yells.

Hiccup grabs a blanket that he found lying next to his foot. He picks up the blanket and covers the flaming man.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Hiccup said as he holds on to the burned man with a blanket.

The man calm downed and Hiccup took off the blanket. The man face was like black burned.

"Get to the Great Hall and stay there." Hiccup said and the man did what he was told.

"Come on, Ghost, Follow me." Hiccup said.

They were running down the streets dodging artillery. Hiccup kept his eyes forward until he saw a German in front him. Hiccup ran towards the German and puts him down to the ground. He pins the German and punches him until he dies. He picks up the German's MP-40 and throws it to Ghost. Hiccup took the German's Luger P08.

"What do we do now?!" Ghost asked.

"We need to get to the radio station," Hiccup replies," We need to tell everyone to get out of the way of this battle."

While Hiccup and Ghost were on their way to the radio tower, the tower was shot by a tank and destroyed. Nazi force are increasing their line. What's the point now, this is the Siege of Berk.

"It's over we lost" Ghost said and Hiccup nodded.

Law enforcements stationed around Berk, with firefighters and military alike have fallen and now this is the Nazi Hordes of Berk. Nazi soldier packed villagers into the town hall. The town hall, which was recently stocked full of books, and non-perishable food. The villagers began gathering Into their own little social circles.

"What do we do now?!"

"We are all doomed!"

"All hope is gone!"

The teens had their own little table, Fishlegs was stress eating, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting, and Snotlout was hitting on Astrid.

''Hey babe, want to come and sit on my lap, so you will know a big, strong, and muscularly handsome man can protect you?'' Snot asked.

* * *

><p>Astrid's POV<p>

Dear god, when will that insolent twerp ever learn? Like honestly, even if I break his arm, he never learns.

''Yes, of course Snotty Poo.'' I said sweetly

Boy is he going to be surprised.

''Come on over, babe.'' Snot said winking.

Hell, even Tuffnut was rolling his eyes, well eye, since Ruff just hit him straight in the other eye, and honestly, he isn't that observant, but he is smarter then we think.

So, I started walking over, about to twist his arm around behind his back lap when…..

My stomach growls, like a freaking dragon.

Fish smiles, holding his mouth like he was hiding a smile, while Ruff and Tuff snicker.

''Shut it, or I will fucking kill you!'' I snarl and him and walking away to the lunch line, embarrassed. All I could think of is Hiccup. I hope he is safe.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Hiccup shouted.<p>

"Hiccup!" Astrid said as she ran to him and jump in his arms.

"Ghost, baby." Emil said with worry.

"It's okay, Emil, I'm here" Ghost said as he hugs Emil.

"Guys, What's going on here?!" Fishlegs asked in stress.

"It's the Siege of Berk." Ghost explained,"We lost."

Hiccup takes off his hat and rubbed his head. Ghost looks down at the floor and shed a tear. Poor Berk was now under Nazism control. Emil lifts up Ghost's chin and kisses him.

"It's going to be all right, baby. I promise." Emil said as Ghost warmly smiles at her.

Astrid hugged Hiccup and kisses his cheek, the she whispered in his ear.

"Resist the Hordes." Astrid whispered. Hiccup doesn't know what she was saying, but he know that it will help him.

Then German soldier came in and separated the men and women. They took the women to the other side of Berk. Hiccup and Ghost kept on holding their girls hands and try to not let go. the German hit Hiccup and Ghost in the gut and cause them to let go.

"EMIL!"

"GHOST!"

"I'LL COME FOR YOU! I SWEAR TO THE GODS!"

* * *

><p>Ghost was stress pasting left and right while Hiccup was at a table thinking of a plan.<p>

"Think, think, think." Hiccup said to himself.

He looks at a carving on the table and it said,"Resist the Hordes!". Hiccup thought about what Astrid whispered in his ear. She whispered "Resist the Hordes". She had got him an idea."Thank you, Astrid."

"Ghost!" Hiccup called,"I got an idea!"

Ghost puts his focus on Hiccup as he tells him his plan. Ghost doesn't know what to think of the plan.

"How are we going to get weapons?" Ghost asked.

"We'll steal a supply truck." Hiccup said,"They are packed with arms and goods."

"But what if-"

"Ghost, it is going to be okay. We can do this." Hiccup said.

"All right."

* * *

><p>Everybody in the Great Hall was asleep except for Hiccup and Ghost. They were going to put the plan into action. They quietly snuck out of the building and ran across the road to get to a dark alley. Street patrol is active and it'll cause Ghost and Hiccup to move to alley to alley very difficult. This wasn't Stalingrad, it's Berk and it has fallen to the enemy. But to Hiccup and Ghost, the battle of Berk is still going. A country falls when all surrender, but if two people fight and all surrender, then the fight continues.<p>

Hiccup and Ghost were getting near to the convoy. The problem is that it's heavily guarded. They need to be as quiet as possible if they don't want to alert the guards. They went to the truck and dived in the back, but a German noticed them a little bit. He slowly approaches the truck and looked inside the back of the truck, but he didn't see them. He forgets what he saw and went back to his post. Ghost and Hiccup uncover themselves with a blanket.

"That was close." Ghost said.

"All right, let's see here." Hiccup said.

The truck was filled with firearms, mags, field kit, food, water, blankets, pillows, and clothing. It wasn't enough for the people of Berk, if they to get enough, then they would need like 3 trucks, but there are 2 of them so what they need to do is to hook one truck on the other. Hiccup looks for a truck hook in the back and pulls it's chain. He gets out of the truck and hooks it to the front of the third truck behind the second one.

"Is it hooked on?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup said.

They can't just get in the truck and drive off. There are still German guards on the look out. If they get caught them they will be made.

"What do we do, Hiccup?"

"I'm thinking, Ghost"

While Hiccup was thinking a nearby German soldier was approaching.

"We'll quietly take them out." Hiccup stated.

Ghost looks at him and gives him a small nod. Hiccup then got the guard's attention by Hiccup's whistle. The guard had his weapon up and walk slowly to the back of the truck. He got closer and closer, then Hiccup grabbed the guard's gun and hand chopped him in the throat which causes the guard's Adams apple to block the air from escaping his lungs. The choking sound was quiet and they hide his body in the truck. Hiccup and Ghost got out of the truck and continued the plan. Ghost got in the first truck and starts the engine and Hiccup got in the second truck with was hooked on to the third truck. Ghost begins to drives as hiccup follows him back to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Once they were half way to the Great Hall they had to stop because there was a German checkpoint. Ghost looks around in the truck and finds a German I.D. he shows it to the German and they let him carry on, but when it got to Hiccup, he heard a small quiet gunshot from Hiccup's Luger. Hiccup was caught. Ghost got out of the truck and took out his MP-40 and starts shooting at the German guards. Luckily Hiccup has 2 silencers that he made in the forge. He gave one to Ghost who was using one on his MP-40. The fight was quiet and didn't attract any attention, thank Gods. They went back to the trucks and rove off with the equipments. Ghost turns on the radio and switches to channel 4, which is Hiccup's truck.<p>

"Are you okay, my friend?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup replied on the radio.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't fine my I.D."

Ghost chuckles and Hiccup did as well.

"All right let's get back to the Great Hall." Hiccup said then he turns off the radio. While he had his eyes on the road he sees the girls being shoved in the arena.

"I know, Hiccup. I see them, too, but not right now, okay?" Ghost said on the radio.

"Okay." Hiccup said.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Great Hall, Hiccup and Ghost were hauling things in the Great Hall. Tuffnut and Fishlegs helped also.<p>

"How did it went?" Fishlegs asked.

"Almost bad." Ghost replied.

"Quickly, get the things inside, before we are caught." Hiccup demanded.

* * *

><p>After hauling things inside and dispose the trucks, Hiccup and Ghost passed around food, water, blankets, and pillows to the men. They had enough food to last them for about 5 months or so.<p>

It was time to tell everybody the plan. Hiccup stand on top of a table and whistle. Everybody turned to Hiccup as they were eating.

"My fellow comrades, some of you guys think that we have lost. Some of you guys think that all hope is gone. Some of you think that this is the end of Berk forever. But I think that is just bullshit. We didn't lost the battle of Berk. We didn't surrender. Me and Ghost are still fight and that means that it is not over, yet. What I'm saying is that We've been taunted, toiled, and beaten. But we are still standing. We are Berkians for Odin's sakes. The last remaining powerful Viking country in this world. We are tough. We can do this! We'll fight for our great Berk and we will not stop until we say so! NOW! Who with me!

Every men in the building raised their fist in the air and chant their Momentum Pride.

"FOR BERK! FOR ODIN! FOR VALHALLA! LONG LIVE BERK!"

Hiccup looks around and sees that everyone is on his side. He smiles and looks at Ghost, who gives him a small nod.


	8. The Revolt

Hiccup and Ghost successfully build an army of Berkian partisans, but they still have a lot of things to do before they can start the revolution.

"One of our scouts came back and stole a document off from some guy who calls himself the Red Death." Ghost said.

Hiccup looks at Ghost very confuse with the nickname of Red Death.

"Red Death? General Erik Kaufmann the Red Death." Hiccup said

"You know him?" Ghost ask.

"I've heard of him. He's really dangerous." Hiccup said as he was reading the documents and saw something very terrifying. He widen his eyes and looks at Ghost.

"What?" Ghost asked as Hiccup pointed to the words on the documents. When Ghost saw what Hiccup was looking at he did the same reaction.

"Oh, my Gods! They're going to wipe out our Norse race. Hiccup we need to start the revolt right now!" Ghost stated.

"Not, yet. We still have time. We need to rescue our women and take out General Kaufmann." Hiccup said.

"But-"

Ghost, we have time, okay. You'll see Emil, all right?"

"All right."

"Now get ready, we are going to sabotage those Flak 88 guns on the streets."

"How many Flak 88s are there?"

"There like 3 of them. Also how's you German?"

"Same as always."

"Okay, put these on." Hiccup said as he gives Ghost a Schutzstaffel Wehrmacht uniform.

"Are we really going to have to disguise as Germans again?" Ghost asked with a serious face.

"Yeah." Hiccup responded.

"Great."

"I know, it's awful, isn't it"

* * *

><p>After putting on the uniform, they put themselves on night patrol which make it easier for them to get to the Flak 88s really easily. They can roam the streets without having any suspicious actions from the Germans. They split up and looked around for any Flak 88s. Finding them wasn't a problem but getting it sabotage was a real problem. There are Germans around the Flak 88 and if they get caught then it's trouble. So they'll have to use a wireless satchel charges.<p>

Hiccup had a little luck on his side. He found a Flak with one one around. He went up to it and was about to plant a charge on it, but he had a second opinion. He can't just plant one on the Flak. It will be noticeable to the Germans. So he'll have to put the explosive in the barrel.

Once he's done, Hiccup finds a hiding place and contacts Ghost on his radio.

"Ghost? Are you there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. I've got the two Flak. We're good to go." Ghost Responds.

"Yeah, I'll see you back at base, Hiccup out." Hiccup puts up the radio and heads back to base, but a German officer came up to Hiccup. Hiccup quickly stand up and saluted to the officer. The officer at ease and walked way. Hiccup took a deep breath and slowly walk to base acting like a regular German guarding the streets. But when he walks further into the city, he was surrounded by Germans. He manage to walk through and greeted in German to passing Nazi soldier just to make him less suspicious. Then he saw the women lined up into a labor working camp. He sees Astrid and Emil. Astrid has a bruise on her legs and arm which Hiccup can't stand seeing. What have they done to his lady. Hiccup feels like shooting his MP-40 and not care because someone harmed his dream girl, but he has to stick to the plan. He continued walking back to his secret base at the Great Hall without making a suspicious actions to the Germans.

Once he made it back, Hiccup goes to his secret place under the Great Hall and relaxes on his bed mattress. Nobody know about the secret underground place that Hiccup discover. Hiccup would go here to escape from bullies and sometimes his dad. He prefers to have his alone time. Also he has a bed in there because when Snotlout wants to come over to his house, he has to share his room with Snotlout and he's always makes Hiccup to sleep on the floor. It's like a cabin. He has a forge room, a handmade couch, a radio, small grill, a bed, a desk, and a snack drawer. It was like his very own small home.

Hiccup gets on his bed and closes his eyes for bit. He keeps seeing the bruises and the cuts on Astrid and it gave him nightmares. He hated the Nazis so much. He just want to take a gun and just kill them all.

* * *

><p>At 4:30 A.M., Hiccup got up early to get ready for another mission. But first, he has to wake up Ghost for this mission. It was time to save their girls. Hiccup can't go another day without his Astrid. He misses his Astrid a lot. Now he has to get her back.<p>

Hiccup went into the Great Hall to wake up Ghost. He quietly sneaks over to Ghost without making a noise. He wants everybody to get their sleep. Ghost has been worried about Emil.

"Ghost." Hiccup called quietly.

"Ghost."

Ghost sat up and rubs his tired eyes and finds Hiccup next to him.

"Yeah?" Ghost responded.

"It's time."

Ghost know what he means. He got up and puts on his gear and quietly follows Hiccup outside the door. Once again they have to dress as S.S. Wehrmacht soldiers to get access to most about anything. They walked down the streets passing by guards without any attention. Hiccup sees the statue of the Great Gods and shed a little tear for seeing the fallen statue of the Great Gods of Valhalla. It was horrible.

* * *

><p>When they reached Berk Dragon Stadium, Hiccup looks down and see a crowd of women. Some were pale, beaten, and raped. Hiccup couldn't take it anymore, they got to free the women. The only big problem is that it is heavily guarded. Hiccup only has one plan. He grabs his silencers and attaches it to his MP-40 and looks around his environment.<p>

"Ghost, 2 targets on the left." Hiccup said.

"3 behind us and 4 in front of us." Ghost said.

They loaded their weapon and were ready to shoot. Hiccup first looks around to find a place to take cover when the fight begins.

"1... 2... 3!" Hiccup counted as he shoots 4 of the guards in front of him. He pulls Ghost into the corner and takes cover. Ghost takes his MP-40 and shoots the Nazis. Bullets were flying everywhere and when Hiccup popped out of cover to shoot, he got shot in the shoulder and he went back to cover.

"Hiccup!" Ghost shouts in fear.

"Ghost, keep shooting. I'll be fine." Hiccup said as he takes the bullet out with his hands causing a lot of blood to leak out and bandages his wounded shoulder.

He got up and continued to fight the Germans. They weren't going down that easy. Hiccup starts shooting at aimlessly killing 4 Germans and leaving 3 more to go. Then one of the Germans got out a Panzerschreck.

"PANZERSCHRECK!" Ghost yells.

"GET DOWN, GHOST!" Hiccup yells as he grabs Ghost and takes cover as the Panzerschreck was fired.

Hiccup got up throw a frag and killed all of the Germans.

Ghost got up and looked around to find the women.

"Hey, Emil! Are you here?!" Ghost called.

* * *

><p><strong>19 minutes earlier<strong>

Astrid was sitting on a stool in the Dragon Stadium with Emil and Ruffnut. For the first time, she was scared and Hofferson were fearless.

"I hope, Ghost is all right." Emil said.

Astrid was thinking about Hiccup. It's been a month and she just can't loose him again.

Then she hears those gun firing again. Emil keeps saying that they are saved, but they were not that lucky.

"Maybe we'll be saved." Emil said

"Or not like last time." Astrid protested.

"PANZERSCHRECK!" A familiar voice that Emil knew yelled.

"GET DOWN, GHOST!" Another voice that got Astrid's attention.

Emil and Astrid looks out the gate and hears fighting, but it stopped when a grenade exploded. Astrid thought that they would be saved, but-

"Hey, Emil! Are you here?!" the voice said again.

"Ghost, over here!" Emil said excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, I found them!" Ghost shout. Then Hiccup arrived helped Ghost open the gates, but it was sealed tight.<p>

"I can't get it open." Ghost said while trying to open the gate. Hiccup stopped and come up with the idea.

"Satchel Charges." Ghost and Hiccup said at the same time. Hiccup sat a charge on the gate and gave Ghost a thumbs up.

"Ladies, get back!" Ghost said then he blew up the gate open.

"Emil!"

"Ghost!" Emil shouted as she jump into Ghost's arms.

"Come here, you." Hiccup said as he pulls Astrid in for a hug.

"Hi." Hiccup whispers.

"Hi." Astrid responds.

"Sorry for ruining our moment, but let's get the hell out of here." Ghost said.

"Ghost, go get the trucks ready." Hiccup order.

"I'm on it." Ghost granted.

" All right, ladies, follow me and stick together." Hiccup commanded.

Hiccup led the women out of the stadium and into the trucks. the women were divide into two groups for the to trucks.

Ghost looks out his truck window to see if Hiccup was ready.

"You ready, Hiccup?" Ghost asked.

"Ready when you are." Hiccup replied.

After Ghost start driving his truck, Hiccup followed him. It was hard for Hiccup. He worked really hard to get his girl back and what if something went wrong? He would look behind the truck to see if he was being followed, but he wasn't, which made him anxious. He'll just have to see when he reaches back to base.

* * *

><p>Then, luck was on his side, Hiccup was safe and he brought back the men and women together. He can see men hugging and kissing their women. It was like the reunion of Viktorya and Yuri back in Stalingrad.<p>

"Hey!" Astrid yells and punches Hiccup in the gut causing him to groan in pain.

"Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked.

"That's for taking to long to save us!" Astrid said and she pulls Hiccup in for a kiss.

"And that's for saving us, thank you.." Astrid said as Hiccup smiles and kisses her again.

"You're welcome." Hiccup said

* * *

><p>At night Hiccup was in his secret room sitting on his bed reading a book that his mother gave him when he was 13 years-old. He would read it over and over again until he can memorized the whole book ing his head. Then, something caught his eyes. It was a beautiful, blond, girl slowly walking towards him.<p>

"Hey." Hiccup said.

"Hey." Astrid said as she passionately kiss him. It turned into a make out session pretty quick and then things got even a little more heated. She unbuttons his shirt and reveal his torso. Then she removed his combat trouser which happened in a blur leaving him in his grey boxers. He pulls her in for a kiss while she was slowly taking off her shirt revealing her blue bra and dropping her skirt on the floor. Their bodies were touching each other while they were continuing their make out session.

Hiccup felt a reflex and his hand slowly caresses Astrid's right leg making her very active. She took her hand and squeezed his crotch making him blush. Hiccup was getting erected really hard and it touched Astrid making her moan and chuckled.

"Aren't you excited to see me." Astrid stated.

Hiccup chuckle and slowly removes Astrid's underwear revealing her womanhood. Then she remove his boxers revealing his manhood, he was really turned on.

Astrid pins Hiccup, climbs over him, and kissing him. Her skin was very smooth and it just turned him on even more. She went down to his manhood and stroke it. Hiccup made a small groan and brushes Astrid's hair. She begins putting it in her mouth and starts making him groan. He can feel her tightening him with her mouth.

"Oh, Astrid." Hiccup moans.

"You like that, don't you." Astrid chuckles.

"Yes, I do." Hiccup responds.

She hovers over him and puts his manhood inside her womanhood and moans as she slowly insert it in her.

Hiccup begins to thrust a make her not do all the work, since she deserve a break from moving a lot.

"Oh, gods, Hiccup." Astrid moans as she roll her eyes.

Hiccup loves it when she moan his name. It just makes him love her more.

"Hiccup, I'm going to... AGH!" Astrid begins to ejaculate as Hiccup did as well. It maybe the shortest love making, but it was worth it. They just laid on the bed and rest.

"Astrid, I love you." Hiccup said.

"I love you, too, Hiccup." Astrid said back as Hiccup kisses her lips.


	9. Victory can't be without Sacrifice

After months of preparing, Hiccup, Ghost, and an army of trained Berk partisans are gathered in line in front of Berk capitol building. The Nazis had their aim on the partisan and they were ready to fire if they charge. 956 Berk partisan against the Nazi forces.

"Comrades of Berk, this is not your war. We are your friends and we want to help you increase your country's strength. Please return to your homes and let us do our work." General Kaufmann the Red Death said in the speaker.

"All right, men, I know that this is going to be hard and scary, but you don't have to do this." Hiccup turns around at his army and sees that no one is going to walk away.

"No matter how this ends. It ends today." Ghost said.

Many of them pray, some are angry and ready to fight, and some were breathing heavily and loaded their weapons.

(Whistles Blows)

"CHARGE!"

"URA!"

After the whistle, Berk partisan begin to charge toward the capitol avoid the falling ones. some were carrying Berk national flag. They were shooting and running at the enemy. They were getting slaughtered, but they still kept going. It surprise Hiccup that no one is falling back. They just kept... moving forward.

Hiccup sees the MG-42 killing most of them. They are the reasons that they can't get past. He needs to take out those MG nests so they can push forward. Hiccup turns to Ghost and gets an idea.

"Ghost!" Hiccup called.

"Yeah?!" Ghost responds.

"Those MGs are killing us!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"I need you to take out those nests and clear a path for us!"

"I'm on it!"

Ghost takes out his scope Mosin Nagant and finds a certain place to take out those MGs. He sees a ruin building and decides to go there, but if he gets in the open, he'll most likely get cut to pieces.

" I need to get to that building, but I'll be ripped to shreds if I go out in the open!" Ghost said.

Hiccup has to come up with something. Those MGs are blocking our way to the capitol. There has to be a way. There has to be, or all of this will be for nothing.

Hiccup looks in his bag and sees smoke grenades. He can block out the Germans sights so that Ghost can get where he needs.

"Ghost, I'm going to throw 2 smoke grenades. Once you see smoke I want you to head for the building, okay?" Hiccup said.

"Okay." Ghost respond.

Hiccup takes out two smoke grenade from his bag and throws them. When a fog of smoke pops out. Ghost ran to the building. He can't stop running, he must keep going.

The smoke was making to Germans have a hard time. They don't know what's going on behind the smoke. They just aimlessly, blindly spray bullets everywhere.

Ghost finally managed to get to the building and climb up to the tower. He takes out his Mosin Nagant and takes out his cross of Odinism and kisses it. He looks through his scope and targets the MGs.

"Oh, my Gods I trust in thee. let me not be ashamed, let not mine enemies triumph over me." Ghost prays as he takes out one MG with a headshot.

"All right." Ghost said as he puts another bullet in.

"Be not that far from me, for trouble is near; haste Thee to help me." Ghost prays as he shot another MG. He puts another bullet in and takes out the last MG in the MG line.

"Bingo!" Ghost said as he turns on the radio to Hiccup's channel.

"MGs are clear, you can push forward!" Ghost said.

"All right! PUSH FORWARD!" Hiccup shouted as the charge at the capitol continues.

Ghost exits the building and regroups with Hiccup.

"What do we got now?!" Ghost asked.

"We got three Panzer tanks blocking our way we need to destroy them!" Hiccup said.

Ghost looks around and sees some satchel charges.

"We can use these satchel charges to destroy those Panzers! I need to get close!" Ghost said.

"Okay, be careful and also, Ghost?!" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah?" Ghost responds.

"She's pregnant, Emil's pregnant!" Hiccup said.

'I'm going to a father! I'm going to be a FATHER! YAY! Oh, I love you, Emil!' Ghost said in his mind.

"Go! Get those Panzer!" Hiccup said.

Ghost runs to one of the Panzers, but a German punched him and takes out his knife to stab him, but Ghost grabs the German's hand to prevent him from getting stab. The German pins Ghost to the ground as he was trying to stab him, but Ghost is using all of his force to fight back. He throws the German off and punches him to the ground. Ghost gets him up to his feel and throw him to a brick wall which causes the German's neck to break.

Ghost looks at his shoulder and sees the German did stab him, but not in the spot where he wants. Ghost yanks out the knife and bandage the wound. He finds himself next to a Panzer and plants a satchel charges.

"2 more to go." Ghost said to himself.

He picks up an MP-40 and continues his plan. He reaches the second Panzer, but a grenade hit him on his helmet. He quickly picks it up and throws it in the Panzer window. Once the grenade went off, Ghost planted a charge on the tank and went to the last one.

"One more, just one more." Ghost said to himself, but when he reached the last Panzer, an explosion went off almost near him and he drops to the ground

"GHOST!" Hiccup shouted in fear.

"NO, I'M OKAY!" Ghost shouted with calm

Ghost starts to get up on his feet, but he just keep falling down. So, he crawl to the Panzer and plants a charge under the tank. Ghost gets up on his feet and runs away from the explosion range and dives into the fountain.

"All Panzers destroyed! MOVE FORWARD!" Hiccup demanded.

Finally they reached the entrance of the capitol. They stormed the building eliminating every fascist one at a time. While Hiccup cuts down the Nazi flag from the capitol flag pole, Ghost takes the Berk flag and waves it over the capital. Then a gunshot came behind them and Ghost fell to the floor. Hiccup turns around and sees General Kaufmann the Red Death. He was about to shoot Hiccup, but his gun was out of ammo. He takes out an SS Wehrmacht sword and chops of Hiccup's left leg.

"AGH! My leg!" Hiccup stands up and jabbed his knife into his neck. Hiccup shushes him as he slowly dies. Ghost got up and carries him out of the capitol and looks at great victory sight of Berk. Hiccup visions wasn't going very well. He want to see everything, but he has the feeling of passing out. He close his eyes and went blank.

* * *

><p>-Hiccup's Mind-<p>

"Daddy!" Hiccup heard as a little girl who looks like Astrid came up to him. Hiccup picks up his daughter and just went him with.

"Hey, Princess." Hiccup blows raspberries on her neck making her giggle.

"Saga, what did I tell you about staying with me?" Astrid asked.

"Hi." Hiccup greeted.

"Hi." Astrid greeted back.

"While carrying his daughter with one arm, Hiccup took his other hand and holds Astrid's hand and kisses her gently.

* * *

><p>-Reality-<p>

"Hiccup... Hiccup." Ghost said.

Hiccup wakes up in a medical tent surrounded by the people he loves. Ghost, Astrid, Emil, the Thorston Twins, and Gobber were all here with him. The last time Hiccup was in the hospital, he only had Stoick and Gobber around.

"How long was I out?" Hiccup asked.

"For two days." Ghost said.

"Did we... won?"

"Yes, we won."

Hiccup looks out the tent and sees Berk living peacefully. There is a golden statue of Hiccup and Ghost and it is labeled "The Heroes of Berk". Hiccup couldn't help it, but smile. He can smell the good bread from outside, hear the children playing, and Berk's national anthem.

Then he know whats missing.

"Where's father?" Hiccup asked.

The crew made a sigh sound and bow their heads.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." Ghost said.

Hiccup shed some tears and pulled it together. His father was no more.

"He wanted me to do this." Gobber said as he draws a symbol on Hiccup's forehead, but it wasn't no ordinary symbol. it was a Chief of Berk symbol. He is chief! Hiccup is the new Chief of Berk! Hiccup got up and he heard a metal sound from his leg, but paid no attention to it. He slowly gets out of his tent and walks around peaceful Berk.

"I knew it. I'm dead." Hiccup said.

"No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" Gobber said.

Then, people surrounded Hiccup and cheered of him.

"Looks like we just needed this." Gobber gestured.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said as Gobber nodded.

Hiccup looks at Astrid and approaches her. He smiles and kneels down on one knee and hold Astrid's left hand. He take out a ring box and opens it.

"Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?" Hiccup proposes.

Astrid cries of joy and excitedly nodded while Hiccup put the ring on her.

"Long live the chief!" the Berk citizen cheered as Hiccup smiles at a new day of being a Hero and not a runt.

"Emil!" Hiccup turns and sees Ghost and Emil reunited. Ghost got on his knees and feels his child inside of Emil. He gently kisses her stomach also proposes to Emil. When he heard a yes from Emil, Hiccup smiles.

* * *

><p>Hiccup wakes up one morning and sees his beautiful lady next to him. He kisses her cheek three times making her blush.<p>

"You are so beautiful." Hiccup whispers.

"Hmmm." Astrid hums.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I... I want a baby."

Astrid looks at him and widen her eyes. She has been wanting kids, too, but she was afraid of rejection. She smiles and wrap her arms and legs around Hiccup.

"Me, too." Astrid said.

Hiccup looks at her ocean color eyes and kisses her with love and passion.

You ready?" Astrid asked.

"Let's do this." Hiccup replied.

Astrid shoves Hiccup on his bed and takes off his pants and shirt leaving him naked. She quickly strips naked and slowly dances with exotic. She grabs his arousal member and strokes it. She licks her lips and sucks on the top of his arousal member. Gods, she was good at it. All Hiccup is thinking is the bonding that he and Astrid are doing right now.

"Oh gods! That feels good. Oh my Gods." Hiccup said as he switched position and now he was in control. He goes down to Astrid's lower region and licks it

"OH GODS! HOLY SHIT! THIS FEELS FUCKING GOOD! DON'T YOU DARE STOP! OOOOHHHHH MMMYYY GGGGOOODSSS! OH YEAH! THAT FEELS GOOD!"

Astrid yelled out of pleasure and her orgasm level was increasing. She roll her eyes and began to ejaculate her fluids. It was like a shooting a wild firemen's hose. Hiccup hair was all wet.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU MADE ME FUCKING CUM LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL!"

Hiccup was far from done. He puts his arousal member inside her and thrust.

"OOOHH FUCK ME! FUCK! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER! FASTER!"

Hiccup begins to aggressively thrust inside her making her eyes roll into her head.

"I'm going to cum again!" Astrid warned.

"Same here." Hiccup said

"Wait for me."

Hiccup could feel her body starting to shake, so he wrapped his forearms around her lower back and started thrusting harder as he finished. She lies next to him facing each other.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson."

"I love you, too, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."


	10. The Tribute and the Heir's Birth

**(24 days later)**

Chief Hiccup of Berk gather many people to the Burial of the great Chief Stoick Haddock the Vast.

Gobber set up and made a speech to is friend.

_"We are gather here to honor our great leader of Berk._

_Not just a leader, but a spirit that brought us all to many achievements._

_Let this honored man be guided to the lights and the gateways of Valhalla._

_He was a man of his word, a brave one, a chief, a father, and a... w-wonderful friend._

_May the Gods be with him forever."_

After the speech, Gobber gave Hiccup an M1 Crossbow and lights the tip of the arrow on fire. He aims it at the ship and fires. After he fires, the other did as well.

"Salute!" Hiccup shouted an order. Then men from the Berk Navy, Army, Air Force, and Marine Regiment saluted to the fallen man. Hiccup saluted as he sheds a lot of tear, but when the saluting stops, he kept on saluting. Then his beautiful wife come beside him and hold his hold. He stops saluting a turns to look at her.

"Your father would be very proud of you as I am." Astrid said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really glad you here beside me." Hiccup said as he caresses Astrid's cheeks and leans for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(9 months later)<strong>

"Just breath for me, okay?!" Hiccup said as Astrid squeezes his hand with a strong grip.

Hiccup is so excited. One was that today is his 23rd Birthday and the other is that for his Birthday gift, his child is going to born.

"Why would you do this to me?!" Astrid angrily said in pain.

"I didn't we did it, together." Hiccup said.

"Together." Astrid said warmly and gets a kiss from Hiccup.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smitov." Dr. Smitov greeted.

"Ghost Smitov, you're a doctor?!" Hiccup shouted as he finds out that his friend is a doctor.

"Yes, now, Hiccup I want you to comfort her. Astrid, I want you to push for me, okay?" Ghost said.

Astrid nodded and looks at her husbands eyes.

"PUSH!" Ghost shouted and then Astrid pushed for her life. She never felt pain like this before. She squeezes her eyes shut and grips on her lover's hand as she pushes.

"PUSH!"

Astrid pushes again and she can feel her afterbirth hormones coming into place.

"One more time and... PUSH!"

Astrid gave a last push with a lot of power and finally the pain was gone and she brought a new life into the world.

"Congrats, it's a girl."

Hiccup cuts the chord and wraps a blanket around the baby and holds it in his arms. Hiccup lean his forehead on his daughter's forehead and hums a song. Then He gave her to Astrid and she started crying, mostly because of the afterbirth hormones.

"So what should we name her?" Astrid asked..

"Saga. Saga Valka Haddock." Hiccup said.

"I love that." Astrid said.

"Hey Saga, welcome to planet Earth. I'm your daddy." Hiccup playfully said as he looks at his wife.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson-Haddock."

"I love you, too, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."


End file.
